Triskellion
by Rattlesnake Smile
Summary: After Lydia dumps Aiden in favor of a returned Jackson, the werewolf finds himself in a unique relationship with his twin and Danny.
1. Three's a Party

**Three's A Party**

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ethan/Danny Mahealani/Aiden

**Warning**: homosexuality

**Author's Notes**: set after Lunar Eclipse but before the season 3B premiere – Danny knows about werewolves

**Summary**: _Jackson returns unexpectedly and despite having plans with Aiden, Lydia dumps him in a hot minute. Heartbroken, Aide returns to the apartment where Ethan and Danny are enjoying some alone time. They help comfort him._

- TEEN WOLF -

Stupid heartless bitch!

Aiden screamed wordlessly within the confines of his helmet as he roared and raced through the streets of Beacon Hills. Despite the sudden downpour that hit the town, he was pushing eighty on his way to the penthouse apartment he shared with Ethan. His vision blurred and not because of the rain spattering against his visor. He blinked rapidly, clearing away the tears. He would not cry! Alphas do not cry over heartless red-headed banshee skanks. Not bothering to stop at the red-light, Aiden sped through the intersection and wove expertly around a minivan and a pick-up truck, narrowly missing a police cruiser on the other side.

Sirens wailed and flashing lights blazed to life immediately as the sheriff himself gave pursuit. Grinning, Aiden lost himself in the chase and picked up the speed, weaving in and out of traffic with a dramatic flare. After several blocks, the alpha werewolf decided that he'd had enough and slowed down, allowing the sheriff to catch up before he suddenly veered to the left, right across the path of a semi and down an obstacle strewn alley. Sheriff Stillinksi slammed on his brakes and when the semi had moved past, he gazed down the shadowed alley, finding no trace of the speedster. Sighing, John turned off his lights and sirens while picking up his radio and putting out an APB on the motorcycle and its rider before returning to his patrol route.

After ditching the police, Aiden slowed to a more socially acceptable speed and made his way home, hoping for some brotherly bonding with his brother. If there was one person who could pull him out of this funk, it would be his twin. Once his bike was safely in the building's private garage next to his brother's, Aiden tucked his helmet under his arm and entered the elevator, hitting the button for the Penthouse. Thankfully, the ride up was quiet and uninterrupted, saving him from having to make any pointless small talk with random strangers… or scruffy hunters and their scary daughters. The elevator finally reached the top floor and the doors slid open with a small ding, revealing the somewhat extravagant antechamber that lay before the front door of his home. Ever since the lunar eclipse, its just been him and Ethan there, what with Ennis and Kali dead and Deucalion off enjoying his restored sight at a titty-bar somewhere. Honestly, it was relaxing for the two of them, with not having to worry about secret agendas, sinister plans, and pack dynamics every second of the day.

The moment he cracked open the front door that first little inch, the strong smell of arousal hit him, making him pause. Aiden had been too upset to think this all the way through, even though it made sense. If Aiden was with Lydia, Ethan was with Danny. Well, no sense in turning back now, Ethan would have heard him opening the door, but on the other hand, better safe than sorry. Peeking around the door, he was greeted with the sight of his brother's bare upper body rising over the back of the couch, as well as Danny's dark eyes.

"Aiden?" Ethan questioned, looking at his twin with concern. He made an unseen movement which Aiden took as him placing one foot on the floor so he was on solid ground. "You okay?" Of course he would ask that. Ethan always was the perceptive twin and Aiden could never really hide anything from him.

"It's nothing," Aiden responded, mindful of Danny's presence when he gave his answer. Alphas do not show weakness in the presence of inferiors, not that Danny was inferior or anything. "I forgot you wanted the place for yourself tonight. I'll get out of your hair."

"Aiden, wait." Ethan was off the couch completely now and moving toward his twin. His belt was off and his fly was open, revealing the gray boxer-briefs underneath as he padded barefoot across the room. Danny was sitting up fully now and Aiden could see the wide spread of those impressive shoulders, bare to the dim lights, proving that he was shirtless as well.

"I said its nothing." Aiden repeated sternly, moving toward the hallway to where his bedroom was.

"Lydia?" Aiden froze in surprise as that comment-slash-question didn't come from Ethan, but from Danny. A quick flick of his eyes revealed that Ethan was also starring at his boyfriend, who continued to look expectantly at Aiden. Very subtly, Aiden nodded, getting an understanding hum in return.

"Figured," Danny said, resting an arm over the back of the couch. "She used to treat Jackson like that all the time." At the mention of the beta werewolf's name, Aiden growled, his brown eyes flashing red in the quickest of flares. "Ah, so he's back." Danny commented.

"Did you know?" Aiden asked in a strained voice that held the edge of a growl, taking a threatening step forward. Ethan let out a soft growl of his own and moved to stand between his brother and his boyfriend. Despite himself, Danny shivered. Logically, he knew that Ethan and Aiden were two separate, and completely different people, but hearing that growling voice come out of a mouth identical to his boyfriend's made his skin break out in goose bumps. That only made sense, seeing as he found Ethan attractive, logically he would find his twin attractive as well. Ethan's answering growl intensified those feelings. Taking a deep, calming breath, Danny steeled himself so as not to be distracted.

"No, I didn't," the Hawaiian teen responded. "We haven't spoken at all since he up and left for London without any kind of explanation or so much as a goodbye." The cold tone caused the growling to stop and the twins both turned to look at him in synch. "We're not really that close anymore." The glare on Aiden's face softened the slightest bit and Ethan once again glanced at his brother. Looking between the twins, Danny got off the couch, grabbing his discarded shirt off of the floor. "do you want me to leave?" This was aimed at Aiden.

"No, you don't have to go." Ethan spoke up.

"He's your brother and he needs you now." Danny reasoned, slipping his shirt back on and heading toward the door. Aiden thought about letting him leave, but he was being so sincere that it made him feel guilty. Damn! Maybe he was Jewish.

"Wait." Aiden finally said. Danny paused with the door half open, turning to look at him over his shoulder. Ethan stood still, holding his breath.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Aiden responded, finally sliding out of his leather jacket. "Maybe you can help. After all, you have way more experience when it comes to dealing with all things 'Lydia.'" Danny closed the door and looked at him, eyes flickering to Ethan as he sidled up to his brother's shoulder.

"So tell us, O' Wise One," Ethan joked. "What did you do to help you friend at times like this?"

"Honestly?" The twins nodded. "I usually gave him a blowjob." There was a long, awkward pause where the twins waited for Danny to laugh at his own joke, but he remained stoic. There wasn't even a blip in his heartbeat to indicate that he was lying. The pause dragged on before Aiden finally broke the silence.

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope." The 'p' popped.

"You used to give you best friend a blowjob after Lydia left him with a case of blue balls?" Aiden spoke clearly and very slowly so that he wouldn't be misunderstood. Next to him, Ethan growled dangerously. Danny's eyes flickered to his boyfriend and captured his gaze before he nodded. Ethan's growl intensified and his boyfriend's heartbeat finally started to pick up. Aiden quickly interceded.

"I don't think Ethan would appreciate it if you gave me a blowjob." Aiden meant it as a joke but the moment the words were out of his mouth, Ethan's growl ceased. Curious, Aiden looked over at his brother and saw his expression and the way his eyes went from his boyfriend to his brother. He was actually thinking about it. "Dude, no!" Aiden protested. "I'm not gay!"

"Neither was Jackson." Danny offered from where he stood several feet away.

"Dude, not helping." Aiden growled, his earlier anger returning.

"But, Aiden," Ethan moved closer to his brother so he could speak lower. "He gives really good head."

Aiden's comeback fell from his lips and he sputtered for a moment or two before looking form his brother to Danny and giving him a long and assessing look. "How good?"

Danny grinned.

"He plays the trumpet." Ethan whispered close to his ear. Aiden let out an involuntary groan, which Danny took as a yes, because the lacrosse player moved forward and got all up in his personal space. Firm, calloused fingers moved up his well muscled forearms, over the swell of biceps barely contained by the thin t-shirt before settling on those broad shoulders. The Hawaiian teen leaned forward and at the last second, Aiden pulled back with a quick glance at his brother, who stood there with lust-blown eyes.

"No kissing." Aiden stated firmly.

Danny smirked before placing one of his hands solidly at the back of Aiden's neck. "That's what Jackson used to say… at first." Before Aiden could say anything else, Danny used his hand to pull him forward so their lips could press together. It started out gently, a soft caress of lips, a lot sweeter than Aiden ever would have thought a kiss with another guy would be like (not that he'd ever though about it, of course.) As Aiden relaxed, Danny added more pressure, hand tightening at the base of his neck and his other hand curving along the alpha's side to slide into his back pocket. Against his will, Aiden's hands gripped the other teen's shirt and he moaned, which Danny took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. As Danny licked and bit and nibbled his way further into Aiden's mouth, Ethan groaned loudly at the sight. Aiden felt Danny's lips curve into a smirk against his own. The human pulled away from the kiss and the werewolf instinctively followed, eyes still closed, seeking those lips again. When he couldn't find them, he blinked his eyes open, looking with blurry eyes toward his brother's boyfriend.

Danny smiled widely, flashing that perfect white smile (complete with dimples) that morphed into a wicked grin. Torturously slow, Danny sank to his knees before the heavily panting Aiden, his eyes just as blown as his brother's at this point. The darker-skinned teen pushed up Aiden's t-shirt and began to plant small kisses along his abs while his free hand undid the belt buckle. Aiden ripped his shirt over his head while Danny undid the button-fly jeans with one hand, (now that took skill.) Looking up into Aiden's panting face; Danny began to reach inside the open jeans, only to have another hand enclosed around his wrist. Danny cast his boyfriend a not entirely friendly look and Aiden growled dangerously at the interruption.

"Not here," Ethan said, his voice lower than normal. "Bedroom."

It took a moment for his brother's words to sink in, but when they did, Aiden nodded jerkily, eyes fading from bright crimson to their normal chocolate brown, fangs and claws returning to teeth and fingers. The twins helped Danny to his feet and Ethan immediately attacked his mouth, chasing the taste of his brother's skin on his boyfriend's lips. Their kiss was more thorough and less hesitant then the one between Danny and himself, but Aiden put that on the face that they were dating and far more comfortable with each other.

Ethan pulled back first and nudged his brother and Danny close until they took the hint and began to kiss of their own accord, though with far less abandon than Ethan. Slowly but surely, the three made their way toward one of the bedrooms, with Danny's shirt coming off once again and Aiden kicking off his boots, urgent kisses being exchanged along the way.

Once they were in Ethan's bedroom, they moved toward the bed, with Aiden bumping into it while making out with Danny. Breaking the kiss, Aiden looked over his shoulder to see what had stopped him. As he was looking, Danny placed his palms flat against Aiden's well-muscled chest and pushed. Aiden fell backward, startled, landing in the middle of the bed with a bounce and a cry of surprise. Ethan and Danny both chuckled as Aiden rose to prop himself up on his elbows and give the human an indignant look. Smiling, Danny crouched down at the foot of the bed and reached for Aiden's foot before slowly pulling off his sock, rubbing his thumb lightly along the sole, making Aiden's anger melt away as he squirmed and fought back a smile.

"So you're ticklish, too. That's good to know." Danny commented as he removed the other sock and gently massaged the foot, a soft smile on his face. When he rubbed the sole a bit more firmly with his thumbs, Aiden let out a content groan and gave a full-body shudder. Once again, Aiden watched that handsome and charming smile morph into something wicked and seductive. Feeling the bed dip, he looked to his right to see Ethan climbing into the bed to lay next to him, propped up on his side so that he could look down the length of his and his brother's bodies to gaze upon his boyfriend.

Said boyfriend regained Aiden's attention by peeling back the alpha's jeans and boxers, letting his impressive dick slap against his flat stomach. "Twins in almost every way," Danny mumbled under his breath, eyes locked on the most intimate part of Aiden's body. The werewolf-in-question couldn't help but blush. He knew that he, well they, weren't small. They were big, not porn-star big, but still well endowed. But the way that Danny was looking at him – at them – like he was perfect, made him just this side of uncomfortable. Those thoughts were quickly cast from his mind as Danny crawled up between his legs with all the sinuous grace of a cat to settle between his thighs. Aiden's breath caught in his throat when Danny grasped him firmly by the root of his cock and leaned forward. He held Aiden's eyes and leaned forward to lick delicately at the head. Aiden's eyes rolled into the back of his head at that first, small contact, and his back arched when Danny took just the head of him into his mouth and sucked, tongue needling at the slit.

Now, Aiden wasn't any lily-white virgin. Point-in-fact, when they traveled with the Alpha Pack, the twins were often sent out to seduce the local pack members of whatever town they were in. That aside, Aiden had never received a blowjob this fantastic form any girl or cougar, and certainly not with the level of enthusiasm Danny was emitting. And he only just started. No wonder Ethan (and everybody) loved Danny.

When Aiden could open his fluttering eyes, he looked down his body, between the valley of his pecs and the hills of his abs to watch Danny, who was slowly, teasingly, going up and down, eyes trained on his face. As he was coming up, his tongue licked right beneath the head of Aiden's cock while he stroked the shaft with his hand. The Alpha Twins moaned Aiden at the sensation and Ethan at the sight. Danny smiled, somehow, with his mouth full of the meat of Aiden, and hell, of that wasn't one of the hottest things he's ever seen.

Just as slowly, eyes still locked on his, Danny went back down, tongue laving at the underside of the wide shaft in his mouth. Up and down, up and down, slow but steady, stopping every so often to take a breath and do something wicked with his tongue before going back down. As this continued, Aiden felt that sweet, sweet pressure begin to build at the base of his spine. His hips unconsciously began to thrust up into the warm cavern of Danny's mouth until Ethan placed a firm hand on his waist, holding him down.

"If you don't stop, I'm gonna go." Aiden warned, his voice raspy and his breathing hard. Danny broke eye contact with him and glanced over at Ethan, having a silent conversation with his boyfriend while never even slowing down with his oral ministrations.

"That's the point, brother." Ethan whispered, his voice far closer than expected, close enough that his lips brushed the shell of Aiden's ear, warm breath ghosting over his neck.

"Wha—" Aiden half-groaned, turning his head toward his brother and getting a hungry pair of lips upon his own. In his lust-addled state, he didn't even pause to think about the ramifications that it was his brother he was kissing. He just closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the combination of lips, teeth, and tongue that assaulted his body at both ends. Hell, since one of those mouths belonged to his twin, his mirror, it was really just an explicit form of masturbation. Aiden gave himself fully to the pleasure, his left hand burying itself in the soft hair on Danny's head, encouraging him to go faster, and his right hand wound around the back of Ethan's neck, holding him in place as their tongues dueled.

Seeing the twins making out caused Danny to moan loudly around Aiden and take him down his throat, which in turn made Aiden's back arch, pressing him further into his brother's kiss. When Danny had Aiden as far down as he could take him, he hummed before pulling back to gently scrape his teeth along the shaft, and it was all over. Aiden groaned (growled) loudly into Ethan's mouth, closing his crimson eyes tight, back arching violently off the bed, and hands turning into claws as he came, releasing the hot, thick fluid down the human's throat.

When Aiden finally regained the ability to blink open his eyes, he did so to see Danny pulling himself off of the Alpha's spent cock. The human teen smiled at him, lips closed, and _swallowed_. Aiden released another involuntary groan, his dick twitching. He _swallowed_! Most of the girls he'd been with hated to swallow, even refused to, but Danny did it without hesitation, like it was no big deal. Maybe Aiden should consider switching teams. It certainly explained why Ethan was so happy lately.

Danny crawled up Aiden's body, eyes locked with the alpha, until they were face-to-face, at which point Danny turned his head and kissed Ethan, sharing the traces of his brother's essence. Ethan moaned into the kiss, eyes closing and hand cupping the back of Danny's neck as Aiden watched.

"Umm… are you guys going to let me up?" Aiden asked. Danny broke the kiss and turned his head toward the werewolf that lay beneath him.

"What, not up for another round?" Danny asked. "Where's that famous werewolf stamina?"

"You want to go again?" Aiden arched a questioning eyebrow.

"I didn't _go_ at all yet." Danny explained, gesturing down at the prominent bulge in his jeans.

"Oh."

"That is, if you're up for it." Danny commented, blushing slightly, making sure to look Aiden in the eye. "I'd love a chance to do you properly."

"Sure," Aiden said with a smirk and shrug. "It's been amazing so far." The smile turned predatory. "But for the record, I'm an alpha and I don't bottom for anyone." Danny quirked up one side of his mouth in a crooked grin, revealing one of his adorable dimples.

"That works for me."

Aiden's smirk widened. In a show of strength and speed capable form an alpha werewolf (that Ethan refrained from using around his boyfriend) Aiden had Danny on his back and was stretched out of him like a roof of skin and muscle. With a leer that Danny knew from Ethan, Aiden leaned forward and initiated the kiss himself this time. After thoroughly cleaning all traces of himself out of Danny's mouth (with his tongue!), Aiden pulled away and began to kiss along the perfect jaw, then the smooth column of tanned muscle that was Danny's neck. Releasing a content sigh, Danny tilted his head back to allow Aiden better access, his lips parted and his eyes half-closed. Hearing an amused chuckle, Danny forced his eyes the rest of the way open and focused on his boyfriend, who was watching him with a patient smile. Danny reached up and placed a hand on Ethan's neck, the werewolf's hand cupping his own and twining their fingers together as he stared at his fragile human lover.

"You're okay with this, right?" The teenager whispered, trying to ignore the amazing sensation of Aiden's lips as they moved to his chest, and wait for Ethan's reply. Ethan smiled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, all sweet and tender.

"Of course I'm okay with it." Ethan commented. "It was partially my idea. Besides," he glanced down at his brother before looking back at his boyfriend. "It's kind of hot watching me do stuff with you and know that it's not actually me." He smirked, eerily like his brother. "Plus, now I know what I look like when I'm in his place." Danny chuckled lightly at the statement, the sound morphing into a low, almost pained moan as Aiden sank his teeth in the flesh around the nipple he'd been lapping at, reminding the human that he was still there.

"Just as needy, too." Danny muttered under his breath, his voice a little strained as he looked down to see Aiden's broad tongue take a swipe at and around the bruised flesh, picking up the tiny droplets of red that filled the indents of his teeth – he bit hard! Aiden grinned devilishly as Danny before continuing downward with kisses, a soft press of teeth occasionally to remind him to pay attention. He got to Danny's jeans and placed kisses along the flesh just above the belt, all the while maintaining eye contact with the human. He pulled away, getting a little while from Danny, and looked to his brother.

"Help me?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

Ethan slipped from his spot next to his boyfriend and moved down the bed to join his brother. With an ease that made Danny think they'd done this before (or they were using that weird twin telepathy thing) they bother undid his belt and jeans and slowly peeled them down his long, lean legs, his boxer-briefs going along for the ride. Once the offensive articles were finally gone (i.e. hanging from the ceiling fan) they moved back in, with Aiden pausing when he saw Danny's own formidable erection.

"Aiden?" Ethan inquired gently, looking at his brother. Danny propped himself up on his elbows and gazed down at the two of them.

"I'm not ready for that," Aiden explained. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." Danny said, starting to draw up his legs while masking his disappointment. "I totally get it." Aiden's hand gripped the retreating ankle and held firm. Aiden held his eyes as he lowered himself to the bed again, pulling the leg out so he could lie between the limbs.

"I said _I_ wasn't ready for it," Aiden said. "But I'm sure Ethan can help me out here." Ethan smirked and sank down as well, gripping the base of Danny's erection. "I've got something else that can keep me busy." He lifted the leg he still had in his grip and draped it over his shoulder. At Danny's questioning look, he explained. "I've had girls that like anal before. This isn't anything new." With a quick look between the two of them, the twins lowered themselves toward their respective targets in complete synch. Both pairs of lips found what they were searching for simultaneously, knocking the air from Danny's lungs and throwing his head back in ecstasy. When their tongues moved in unison on separate parts of his (very impressive) anatomy, his back arching completely, and almost painfully, off the bed, hands tearing at the sheets and a wordless scream of pleasure forcing itself out of his throat. Both twins stopped until Danny collapsed back onto the bed, chest heaving dangerously.

Once he was settled down again, Ethan moved in first, slowly, enveloping the head and moving down the shaft with the tight seal of his lips. After a few passes, Ethan discreetly tapped his brother who moved back in, kissing and licking and probing with his very flexible tongue. It wasn't as intense this time, but Danny still cried out, fisting his hands in their hair.

Aiden kissed him down there the same way he'd kissed him on the mouth, all tongue and lips and teeth. It was exquisite. As they both moved in synch, Danny writhed on the bed, turning his head to the side to bite into the pillow so as to stifle his moans. With each passing second, the pleasure built and Danny began to thrust and roll into their mouths. Just as he was bout to reach the peak of his pleasure, Ethan pulled off abruptly and grasped him by the base, tightly, pulling Danny back from his climax. Ethan placed his free hand on Aiden's head and pushed him away from Danny, producing a pitiful whine.

"Not yet, babe." Ethan answered. "I want to get a good view." After that, there was some shuffling around as Aiden crawled up between Danny's legs to settle in place while Ethan raised up his boyfriend's torso to lay behind him, bracketing the human's thighs with his own and letting Danny rest on his nicely muscled chest, giving him an excellent view of where they would soon be joined. Once everyone was in position, Aiden opened the forgotten bottle of slick and applied a generous portion to his member, coating himself thoroughly before applying some to Danny's entrance, improving what he'd already opened up with his tongue. He slid in first one then two fingers, scissoring the digits to make sure he was stretched.

"If you don't hurry up, I'm going to finish myself off." Danny growled, doing his best imitation of an alpha werewolf. Aiden chuckled and removed his fingers to line himself up, teasing Danny's entrance with his tip. Just as Danny opened his mouth to retort, Aiden pushed, several inches surging forward to be incased in the tight heat that was his brother's boyfriend. Danny himself tensed at the sudden intrusion while Ethan wrapped his arms around the human's torso, rubbing soothing circles into his chest and placing gentle kisses on his neck and shoulder. While comforting his boyfriend, Ethan pressed his left hand firmly on the human's abdomen and concentrated. Black veins traced themselves up his muscular arm and over his shoulder and neck. Danny relaxed visibly let his head loll back onto his werewolf's shoulder with a content sigh as the pain was drained out of him. Aiden remained sill for a few moments more to give Danny time to adjust before slowly rocking back and forth, adding a little more of himself with each thrust.

After a few moments of this, Aiden was fully sheathed inside Danny, rotating his hips to help stretch him a bit. Stilling for a second, the werewolf reached down and hiked Danny's leg higher up on his hip before resuming his thrusting, the angle adjusted to brush against the sweet spot. When he did hit it, Danny cried out and writhed between the two alphas.

"Are you ready?" Aiden asked with a wolfish grin. Lips open in a pant and eyes half-closed with pleasure, Danny nodded his assent. Before he was even done with the nod, Aiden pulled back and thrust forward hard, striking Danny's prostate head on before pulling back and doing it again, and again, and again. Once again Danny found himself nearing the precipice but was just shy of that last inch. Reaching for where he leaked against his abs to push himself over the edge, he was frustrated when his hands were seized by Ethan. His whine turned into a moan as Aiden continued his ruthless assault.

For what felt like hours, but was really only minutes, Aiden continued to pound away. Every time Danny was close, the alpha was pull back, keeping him from blessed release. Behind him, Ethan was panting at the sight of his twin fucking his boyfriend, rubbing his own considerable erection against the small of Danny's back.

"You think he's ready?" Aiden asked Ethan, never stopping or faltering in his rhythm.

"Yeah, he's ready." Ethan rasped, transferring Danny's hand so that he could hold both wrists at once. Once Ethan had a hand free, Aiden halted his thrusting to balance himself on one arm and reach out with his own free hand. Their fingers interlocked and when Danny looked back at Aiden, he saw that his eyes were now glowing red.

"What's going…" Danny started to ask until he saw their joined hands merge together. "… on!" Danny finished, the question ending in a long and loud moan as he felt that smooth, muscled hardness inside of him get larger and thicker as they joined together. When his eyes came out from where they had rolled into the back of his head, Danny saw a much larger, more muscular creature above him, and inside him, than he remembered, with a face very similar to the twins, but also with large teeth (fangs), wiry-looking sideburns, pointed ears and a scar bisecting its face and neck. When Danny realized that he was no longer lying on his boyfriend but on the sheets, he realized this must be their combined "Vultron-wolf" form that Stiles had told him about.

"Ethan? Aiden?" Danny asked hesitantly, the creature above him having halted in its movements.

"It's us, Danny." The voice that came out was gruffer, deeper, and sounded more like the twins speaking in unison. Danny reached up and petted it's – their – cheek, smiling despite himself when they nuzzled into it. Raising his other hand to cup their face, he brought them down and kissed them on their combined lips before pulling back and gripping those massive shoulders.

"Well, don't stop now. I was almost there." Danny commented. The twins smiled ferociously yet brilliantly before thrusting their combined member into the pliant human. A hard, punishing pace was quickly resumed with Danny's grip tightening on those muscles, bracing himself. Aside from the great feeling of being held down by all that muscle, this new, larger form kept a constant pressure on his prostate, once again pushing Danny toward the edge.

"I'm almost there." Danny panted. Ethan/Aiden (Eden? Athan?) pulled Danny's leg higher up still, placing one hand on his hip and the other on the headboard, rolling into each thrust with more power and making Danny cry out. A few moments later, Danny's whole body tightened as he finally reached his climax, painting the muscles of his chest and stomach in a wash of hot pleasure. With his body tightening around them, the twins planted both hand on the headboard and went from thrusting to pounding, chasing their own orgasm. One, two, three more thrusts and they were in Danny as far as they could go, far deeper than they could have managed on their own, releasing their own fluid.

As they rode the pleasure, Danny began to feel even more stretched. Forcing his eyes open, he saw just Aiden above him again and felt Ethan below him, everybody in the exact same position they'd started in, only this time both twins were inside of him, as separate entities. Danny was grateful for all of the hard word they'd done on him already; otherwise he wasn't sure they would have both fit. Oh, and they were still thrusting, chasing a second orgasm from the Change. Danny cried out again as he reached his peak a second time, his cock twitching and spitting out a little more. Once all the see-saw thrusting was done, all three calmed down, with Aiden falling forward but slightly to the side so as not to smother Danny.

Once Aiden could catch his breath, he pulled out, for which Danny was grateful. Not that having them both inside him simultaneously was too much or anything, point-in-fact it was amazing, but it was also his limit of how much he could take and enjoy it. With Aiden out and on his side, Ethan maneuvered them so that they too were on their side, Ethan spilling out of Danny as he spooned up behind him, both of them facing a panting Aiden.

Looking up and seeing his brother whisper sweet nothings in Danny's ear, Aiden felt this ache in his heart, as stupid as it sounded. As he watched them together, he was reminded of Lydia and why he was there in the first place. Looking away, Aiden turned to get out of the bed only to be stopped by a hand on his bicep. Turning back, he saw Danny looking at him with those big eyes, and over his shoulder he saw Ethan's bare ass as he padded toward the bathroom.

"Where were you going?" Danny asked, concern on his face.

"Well… I… and you two…" Aiden fumbled over what to say. Danny took mercy on him and hissed him to settle his thoughts. "I didn't want to ruin your moment together."

"You're an idiot." Danny commented, a fond smile on his face. "We both wanted you here and we both want to partake of the post-coital cuddles." Aiden opened his mouth to offer a weak protest but Danny was quick to shut him down. "Shut up, and come here." Danny tugged him into the circle of his arms and wrapped him up tight, placing his face close enough to kiss and just giving him a gentle smile.

They lay like that for several moments until Ethan returned with a damp rag to clean everybody up. Once everyone was relatively clean, Ethan tossed the rag in the general direction of the door rather than walk all the way back to the bathroom. He snuggled up behind his boyfriend and pulled the comforter over the three of them, overlapping Danny's arm with his own so that they both held Aiden.

"If you want to talk about it at all, we'll be here." Danny commented.

"What if I wasn't opposed to this happening again?" Aiden asked, not looking at either of them.

"I can't speak for Danny, but I wouldn't mind sharing with my twin." Ethan answered, smiling at his twin.

"I can speak for Danny," the teen remarked with a smile. "And I wouldn't mind it either." Aiden looked up and met Danny's warm smile, smiling himself.

"We'll deal with it tomorrow." Ethan snuggled in closer to his boyfriend, his nose just behind Danny's ear. "We just had mind-blowing sex, so let's relax and go to sleep." Danny huffed and tightened his arms around Aiden, who also snuggled into the warm teen as the three drifted off into blessed oblivion.

- TEEN WOLF -

The next day, at Beacon Hills High School, Stiles stood next to Scott and Isaac, all three with mouths agape, Allison watching wide-eyed from down the hall as Danny walked down the hall with an alpha werewolf on either side of him, Danny's arms around their shoulders. To the members of the McCall pack, it was a clear show of intimacy, especially with the scents of all three intermingled so deeply. Aiden didn't even spare a glance at Lydia when the trio walked down the hall.

"Of course Danny would be the one to get hot twin boyfriends." Stiles remarked loudly while everyone else just gawked.

* * *

**Review! Please, for Christmas! Or my birthday, which is the 27th! Best christmas/birthday present ever!**


	2. Feels Like The First Time

**FEELS LIKE THE FIRST TIME**

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ethan/Danny Mahealani/Aiden

**Warning**: homosexuality

**Author's Notes**: will completely disregard season 3B (or season 4, whichever you prefer to call it)

**Summary**: _A month into their new "relationship", Aiden wants to try sex from the bottom. Ethan, understanding his brother, goes to Scott's house for a movie marathon. In the middle of the movie, their twin-pain-transference kicks in and Ethan feels everything that's happening to Aiden._

* * *

Danny slowly opened his eyes with a hum of contentment at the feeling of warmth that surrounded him. Blinking away the sleep, he gazed into the tired eyes of Aiden who smiled at him warmly. This thing that the three of them had going was still going strong, despite everybody's expectations.

"Morning." Danny said, his voice gruff.

"Morning." Aiden returned, his voice just as hoarse. "Sleep good?"

"Perfect." Danny said, snuggling in closer to the werewolf. The wolf at his back followed so that it was hard to tell where one person began and the other began. "How 'bout you Ethan?" Danny asked.

"It's nice to have a life-size teddy to snuggle with." Ethan's breath blew across the back of the Hawaiian's neck.

"Hey!"

"Well, he's not exactly fluffy, but he is warm and great snuggle material." Aiden agreed with his brother, earning a snort from Danny. Behind him, Ethan chuckled and unwound his arm from around Danny's waist, the bed dipping as he moved to get out.

"I'm going to go take a shower so Morrell doesn't threaten to kick in the door on us again." Ethan informed his boyfriend and his brother, leaning down to give Danny a good morning kiss before departing for the bathroom. Not long after this threesome happened, they twins were forced to leave the penthouse because Deucalion was no longer paying for it. Morrell, as the Emmissary for the now defunct Alpha Pack, had offered them a home, despite their own efforts in attempting to kill her.

_Druids_.

Aiden and Danny stayed in bed, facing each other and snuggled closely beneath the heavy comforter. The darker skinned teen felt himself starting to drift off again when he was roused by Aiden.

"No, none of that." Aiden said with a smile. "If you fall back asleep I'll never work up the nerve to ask you what I wanted to." That caught Danny's attention.

"What did you want to ask me?" Aiden's face began to heat up with a fierce blush. To hide it, he curled in more toward Danny, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. "Oh, come on. It can't be that bad." Danny chuckled. Aiden pulled his face up to look his... friend (with benefits?) in the eye.

"Well, um..." Aiden fumbled over the words. "You remember how you came over last night to study and we ended up - "

"Having mind-blowing sex." Danny finished for him, a large, dimpled smile on his face.

"Yeah." Aiden couldn't stop his own grin from spreading across his face as he remembered the night before. "But..."

"But?"

"When you and Ethan... you know..." The blush was back full force.

"When I fucked him?" Danny's grin had toned down to a bemused little smirk, taking some amusement out of the mighty werewolf's embarassment.

"Yeah, that." Aiden ducked his head down again, his face burning, not meeting Danny's eyes. "Ethan looked like he was really... enjoying it. And you usually do too, and I was wondering if... well maybe I..."

"Could try it?" Danny took mercy and supplied the end of the question. Aiden's face was on fire when he nodded, averting his eyes. "Sure, how about tonight?" Aiden blinked back surprise and looked up into Danny's open brown eyes, just a few inches away fom his own. At the twin's confused look, he just smiled more. "We could make a whole evening out of it."

"No!" Aiden almost shouted, remembering to lower his voice so as not to alert his brother to the conversation. Danny's eyesbrows rose into his hairline at the vehemence of that one word.

"No?"

"No, not no, just..." Once again Aiden struggled with words, not being as articulate as his brother or Danny, or hell, even that noisy chatterbox who never shut up. "It's my first time... you know..."

"Bottoming." Danny supplied.

"Yeah, that." Seriously, he was a badass werewolf, not some blushing schoolboy. "I know you and Ethan are officially dating and I'm just..."

"Hey," Danny scooted forward on his side, his hand coming up to cup the side of Aiden's face. "You're as much a part of this as you want to be." Aiden's brown eyes widened and flashed that brilliant shade of electric blue for a split second.

"So, you mean, like... boyfriends?" Aiden had never felt so small than he did in that moment. Danny nodded. Once again, Aiden's eyes lit up azure and he surged forward, sealing his lips to Danny's in a bruising kiss. A second later, he pulled back to look at Danny with a serious expression. "But what about Ethan?"

"What about Ethan?" the twin in question said as he sauntered back into the room, towel tied loosely around his hips, water beaded on his taut skin, and another towel over his head, rubbing out the excess moisture.

"Your brother was concerned about where they three of us stood in this threesome we have going on." Danny informed Ethan, sitting up and letting the blankets fall away from his bare and muscular upper torso.

"Where _do _we stand?" Ethan asked, suddenly just as tense as his brother.

"Where we were." Danny replied. "Just, now instead of me and you, it's me and you and Aiden. We're all in this together." The tension eased out of the twins. "Besides, I like flaunting my how twin boyfriends in front of everybody at school. It does wonders for my popularity."

"But you were already popular." Aiden spoke up, rolling onto his back, his own chest now bare to the room.

"I know, but now I'm more so." Danny said with a wicked grin. "I can't wait to rub it in Jackson's face." Throwing aside the blanket, Danny stood, naked as the day he was born and strode toward the bathroom to take his own shower. Both twins watched him leave the room, Ethan's eyes glued to that perfect ass and Aiden's eyes on the back of his head, wondering how he was going to bring up the conversation they'd been having before Ethan interrupted. Sighing, he let himself fall back onto the bed.

**- TEEN WOLF -**

Aiden looked up when Danny sat down next to him at the picnic table in front of the school. The werewolf looked past the popular teen but didn't see his brother anywhere, which was unusual during school because Ethan generally glued himself to his boyfriend.

"Hey," Danny said with a smile, leaning forward to steal a quick kiss, right there in front of everyone. When he pulled back, Aiden couldn't help his own grin from sliding across his face.

"Hey."

"So, about what we were talking about this morning." Danny cut right to the chase. "You want to try sex from the other end?"

"Dude!" Aiden's hand quickly covered Danny's mouth as his eyes darted around the school's lawn, looking to see if anyone had been paying attention. Against his palm, he could feel Danny grinning, as well as see the mirth in his eyes. "You can't just go shouting stuff like that." With a quick lick from his tongue, Danny dislodged Aiden's hand.

"I wasn't shouting." Danny explained. "I was asking a question. We never got to finish our conversation from earlier." Ducking his head to hide the growing blush, Aiden reached up and scratched the back of his neck in embarassment.

"Sorry. I just..." Aiden looked up at the still smiling Danny and couldn't stop his own smile from responding. Danny just had that effect on people. With another quick look around, he inched forward so that he and the human were closer. "I was wondering if, for my first time, it could just be you and me?" He whispered.

"You mean, get rid of Ethan?" Danny's eyebrows rose toward his hairline.

"Not permanently." Aiden quickly verified. "But, I just want to..."

"Relax." Danny seriously needed to stop finishing his sentences.

"Yeah."

"I'll talk to him. See if I can get him to go hang with the rest of the pack or something, just for tonight." Danny reasoned.

"You're the best, Danny." Aiden leaned forward and stole his own kiss this time, making sure it was more thorough than the one they just shared. Aiden didn't believe in holding back, so he might as well give people a show.

"I know." Danny agreed when they came up for air. "But what do you want me to tell Ethan?" At Aiden' confused expression, he clarified "About why we want to be alone?"

"You can tell him, just don't advertise it to everyone." Aiden said. "I just want to try it to see if I like it. Don't really need my business spread around."

"They wouldn't do that." Danny defended his friends.

"Not on purpose, but Stilinski has a big mouth and is somewhat less than subtle." Aiden reasoned.

"Touché." Danny agreed before leaning in and snagging one more quick kiss before standing up. "Alright. I'll get Ethan out of the house tonight and come over around sevenish."

"Sounds good." Aiden smiled, agreeing with his boyfriend (that was going to take some used to saying.) "I'll see you then." Danny picked up his bag from where he dumped it on the floor and turned to walk back to the school, Aiden's eyes mimicking his brother's from this morning and staying trained on that perfect ass.

**- TEEN WOLF -**

"Ethan!"

The werewolf in question looked up from his lunch at the sound of his name being called, and smiled when he saw his boyfriend moving through the sea of students toward the "Pack Table." The other wolves and members of the Pack looked up and greeted Danny as he sat down next to his boyfriend.

"Hey." Ethan grinned, leaning over to steal a kiss from Danny. "What's up?"

"You don't have anything planned tonight, do you?" Danny asked, earning a smile from the werewolf.

"No. Why?"

"Aiden wants to... celebrate, our declaration from this morning." Ethan arched an eyebrow.

"What declaration?" Lydia asked, trying to rid her voice of all emotion as she sat next to Stiles at the table, Jackson taking the seat on her other side. Almost immediatly, the tension at the table skyrocketed.

"Aiden officially became my boyfriend." Danny responded with a cheeky grin, taking particular pride in watching Jackson's jaw clench and Lydia's eye twitch.

"What about Ethan?" Stiles couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Also still my boyfriend."

"Wait, so you're dating twin werewolves?"

"Yes I am."

"Only Danny." Stiles muttered under his breath as he turned back to what the school cafeteria attempted to pass off as french fries. Having heard the comment, Danny smirked triumphantly.

"So, I'm assuming you're telling me this because Aiden wants some alone time?" Ethan asked.

"Just this once." Danny clarified. "The first official time and all that." He explained without any embarassment about discussing his sex life among other students.

"We're all getting together at my place tonight for a movie marathon and bad chinese food." Scott offered, sitting next to Kira, with Allison and Isaac on the opposite side of the table. "You're more than welcome to come over."

"Sure, sounds like fun." Ethan sent Scott a smile, because seriously, how could you not smile at the sincere puppy dog-slash-boy scout? That was a rhetorical question. You can't. He turned back to face Danny. "So, am I allowed to come home tonight or should I find somewhere else to crash?"

"We should, hopefully, be ready for bed around midnight." Danny offered. "And it is your home."

"I'll shoot you a text." Ethan informed him.

"Works for me."

The pair exchanged another kiss before Danny stood back up.

"Gotta go. Band practice." He offered the rest of the table a wave, virtually ignoring when Jackson moved to go talk to him, and left the cafeteria.

**- TEEN WOLF - **

"So..." Aiden asked from where he leaned against his dresser, looking at Danny sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are we going to do this?"

"Well, when two boys love each other very much..." Danny started, earning a small smile from Aiden.

"You know what I mean." Aiden 'scolded.'

"Why don't you start by coming over here." Danny countered. Aiden moved to cross the room and stand between Danny's spread thighs, hands on his shoulders before he leaned down to seal their lips together. The kiss progressed from just a caress of lips to something a little more thorough, something with tongue and teeth and roaming hands. Without realizing it, Aiden found himself leaning more of his wait onto Danny, forcing him back onto the bed, where the werewolf ended up straddling his waist and doing his best to not break the kiss. Danny grinned against Aiden's lips, letting his hands wander up his boyfriend's back and under his thin shirt, tracing spirals into the fever-warm skin. As his hands strayed to the sides, Aiden squirmed on top of him, pulling back from the kiss to chuckle against the Hawaiian's lips.

"Tickles." Aiden whispered softly, moving to kiss Danny's jaw and follow it to that spot just behind his ear, causing the human to groan. As Aiden tried his best to suck a lasting mark into the smooth collumn of Danny's neck, the human in question continued to move his hands up that well muscled back. Aiden sat up for a second to let Danny pull his shirt off before moving back down and focusing his attention on the other side of his neck. Over the course of the next few seconds Danny wiggled his way further up the bed before flipping them so that he was on top. Danny pulled off his own t-shirt while Aiden kicked off his shoes and unbuckled his belt, moving things along a lot faster.

Kicking off his own shoots before grabbing the legs of Aiden's jeans, Danny pulled them down those long, lean legs, his boxers going along for the ride. Tossing the denim and cotton aside, Danny popped the button on his own jeans and crawled up between Aiden's legs, grinning dangerously around the thick flesh of the werewolf's dick, loving the lust-blown look on Aiden's face. Maintaining eye contact, Danny licked a broad, wet stripe up the length of his member, swirling his tongue around the almost hooked head before taking it in his mouth. Aiden let out a long groan and threw his head back on the pillow as Danny went to work. Despite all the reservations he'd had when he started this thing with Danny, he still gave the human his due. He gave the best head.

Danny continued a slow and steady pace, loving the small sighs that came out of Aiden's mouth. The werewolf in question let his hands wander through the human's hair, gently massaging his scalp and guiding him up and down. This continued for the next several moments until Danny pulled off with a soft 'pop.' Aiden whined softly at the lost of that delicious heat, but moaned contently when Danny crawled the rest of the way up his body and kissed his boyfriend. Danny shared the taste of his werewolf with the werewolf himself before pulling back to smile warmly.

"Roll over." Danny whispered, loving the slightly confused look on Aiden's face as he blinked his own eyes open. Seeing his boyfriend stretched out above him and haloed by the rapidly fading sunlight made him think thoughts that were seriously unmanly and it took him a minute to process the human's words.

"What?"

"Roll over." Danny repeated, bemused at the blond's confusion. "It'll be more comfortable for the first time." Aiden still looked like he was having a little trouble processing his words so Danny hooked a hand under his hip and started to turn him until he got the message and rolled over on his own. Pulling a pillow toward him, Aiden folded his arms under it and rested his head, doing his best to relax as he listened to Danny removing his own jeans and grabbing the bottle of lube from the backpack thrown on the floor. Returning to the bed, he settled himself between Aiden's legs once again, his broad shoulders spreading those powerful thighs further apart. Pressing a few gentle kisses against his cheeks, he reached up and pulled them apart.

"I'm going to return the favor that you gave me." And with those words, Danny dove in, his tongue lapping at the tight furl of muscle with his broad tongue. Aiden, for his part, clutched the pillow tighter and bit into it, knowing that he would howl otherwise and every werewolf in town would know what was going on. Danny, sensing Aiden's pleasure, chuckled into his target, the vibrations causing Aiden to clutch the sheets tighter, his claws tearing through the fabric as he whined loudly into the pillow. The Hawaiian teen continued to pleasure the werewolf while simultaneously stretching him out for what was to come. Danny pulled back and grabbed the bottle of lube before applying some to his fingers and a small dallop directly where he was just licking.

Aiden hissed at the cold and then tensed when Danny began to ease his finger inside. Danny stilled when Aiden tightened around his finger, letting the werewolf get used to it before he proceeded any further. His free hand roamed up Aiden's back and rubbed in soothing circles, willing the werewolf to relax. Once he accomplished his goal of relaxing his boyfriend, the finger encased in the tight heat began to move slowly in and out. After a few moments, when he deemed him ready, Danny added more lube to his fingers and Aiden's hole before adding a second finger. Aiden, in response, clutched the pillow tighter as another hand lashed out, his claws scouring the woulden headboard and leaving deep clawmarks.

"Shhhh." Danny comforted him, once again rubbing circles into his skin and leaning over to kiss the small of his back, his fingers very slowly and gently working him open. "Just relax." The fingers began to scissor, stretching him even further, producing a pitiful whine from Aiden. "If you want me to stop, jjst let me know."

"No!" Aiden practically growled, turning to look over his shoulder with those piercing blue eyes that glowed with his werewolf power. Taking a deep, calming breath, Danny watched as those eyes faded back to chocolate brown. "No, keep going."

**- TEEN WOLF -**

Ethan squirmed in his seat on the couch next to Stiles, trying to keep his attention on the movie and fighting off the feelings that were going on... _down there_. The night had been awkward from almost the moment he arrived. Everyone had been there (except Derek and Peter, who cited '_teenagers_' as their reason for not coming), including Jackson and Lydia, so almost immediatly the tension level hit the ceiling. Scott, bless his heart, had tried his best to defuse it and make Ethan feel like a full member of the Pack, with Stiles throwing in threatening jokes that got the twin to laugh, but Jackson glared and Lydia looked cold. And lets not forget Isaac's stink eye from that time that Ethan and Aiden tried to kill him.

Once all the unspoken threats were passed around via eye contact, Stiles had assumed control and popped in Star Wars, excited for Scott to finally watch it, and appalled when Ethan informed him that he too had never seen it. It had then been decided (by Stiles) that the entire Pack had to watch the movie so he could quote it and throw out references that everyone would understand.

About an hour into the movie was when the feeling started. Physical feelings. He tried to ignore them at first and focus on the movie but as time went by, the feeling grew more intense. As they grew, he began to fidget on the couch, his leg or arm occasionally brushing Stiles. After a certain point, Stiles turned to look at him, Scott leaning forward to also look.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ethan brushed if off, readjusting himself by moving his leg to hide the growing bulge forming in his pants.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked. "Because you've been squirming for the last ten minutes now."

"Yeah, it's noth-ing!" Ethan suddenly lurched foward slightly, clutching the arm of the couch and panting heavily. He opened his mouth to apologize but a long, low groan came out instead at the feelings of stretching going about down in his nether regions. He suddenly realized why Aiden and Danny wanted to be alone tonight.

"Dude, you reek of arousal." Jackson pointed out in his usual straightforward way, his voice laden with that level of arrogant boredom that only he could pull off. Ethan ignored the handsome scowl on his boyfriend's ex-bestfriend's face and tried to tone down the feelings.

"Is it because of me?" Stiles asked. "Because I know I'm irresistable and all but..." The token human of the group frowned when he noticed Ethan wasn't firing back with a retort, just clutching the couch and breathing heavily, a fine sheen of sweat forming on his face. Realization dawned on him. "Dude, is this because of your brother?"

"What do you mean because of his brother?" Lydia asked as she pretended to look bored and continued to file her nails.

"Ethan and Aiden share pain." Scott offered the group. "So this means that Aiden..."

"Is taking it up the ass." Jackson finished, sounding superior.

"Scott, may I use your bathroom?" Ethan asked, having ignored the conversation around him while fighting to retain control.

"Yeah, of course." Scott answered immediatly, standing up and hovering to offer assistance as Ethan forced himself to his feet. Ethan made it three steps before collapsing to his knees as he cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Scott immediatly reached foward to stop him from hurting himself, holding Ethan upright as he groaned long and loud.

- **TEEN WOLF -**

Aiden groaned long and loud as Ethan added yet another finger, now up to four. Moving them apart to stretch Aiden to his max, Danny grabbed the bottle of lube once again and moved himself up to his knees before pulling out his fingers, eliciting a whine from the werewolf.

"On your knees." Danny urged, lubing up his own cock while his other hand pulled Aiden him to his own knees, leaving his face burried in the pillow. Once they were both in a suitable position, Danny lined himself up with Aiden and with a quick, sharp thrust, impaled Aiden on the the first inch of his dick.

**- TEEN WOLF -**

Ethan cried out again and collapsed bodily to the ground, rolling onto his back and panting heavily, oblivious to the stares of his Pack.

"Well, what do you know, this evening turned out to be more fun than I thought." Jackson gloated, leaning back in his chair with a smug, superior grin on his face, watching Ethan writhe around on the floor. Meanwhile, Ethan continued to moan wantonly as he thrashed back and forth, both enjoying and fighting off the amazing sensations falling upon his body. If this hadn't been Aiden's first time, these feelings wouldn't be effecting him as much as they were, not that he was complaining. Another long groan that morphed into a pseudo howl crawled out of his throat and reverberated through the house, causing the other werewolves to shift slightly, their eyes glowing and claws out. It looked (or more acurately, felt) like Danny and Aiden were done with the foreplay and getting to the main event.

"Wow." Stiles half-whispered, ignoring the glowing eyes of the shapeshifter around him and focusing his gaze on the absolutely wrecked look on Ethan's face.

**- TEEN WOLF -**

"There, I'm all the way in." Danny said, one hand gripping Aiden's hip and the other running up and down his back in a calming manner. "You let me know when you want me to move." Aiden nodded hastily, clutching the pillow tightly while he gritted his teeth. Danny, to be more comforting, leaned over and pressed his front tightly against Aiden's back, feeling the sweat slide between them as he kissed his neck lovingly. For a few moments they remained still, just breathing in and out, letting Aiden get used to Danny's size before the werewolf pulled his face from his arms and looked back at Danny, giving him a nod to proceed.

Straightening back up, Danny pulled out an inch, if that, before rocking gently back in. When he received no hiss or painful groan, he repeated the process, slowly opening Aiden and getting him used to the sensations. With each withdraw and thrust back in, Danny withdrew a little more, until he was at the point that he was drawing almost completely out before rushing back in. On one of those thrusts, his dick struck something inside Aiden that caused the twin to convulse and lurch forward, clutching the headboard with clawed hands. Danny followed, using his thighs to open Aiden's legs more as he continued to thrust, aiming for that one spot over and over and over.

The growls and curses that fell from Aiden's lips were music to Danny's ears.

Somehow, without either of them realizing it, Danny was pounding into Aiden full force, the headboard baning into the wall with each thrust, and each movement punctuated by Aiden's gasps and Danny's moans.

"Right there, Danny! Right there!" Aiden babbled, his grip tightening on the wood and feeling it splinter and crumble beneath his hands. Danny's tempo picked up as he struck Aiden's prostate repeatedly, feeling himself racing toward his climax. Below him, Aiden was panting heavily with exertion, also almost at his end.

"I'm almost there Aiden." Danny forced out, his voice hoarse and his rhythm faltering as he chased his orgasm. One more thrust and he emptied himself inside his boyfriend, the head of his cock pressing right up on Aiden's prostate, which sent him over the edge as well with a loud and fierce howl.

**- TEEN WOLF - **

Derek paused in his one-handed push-ups to cock his head toward the windows when he heard the howl. On the couch more in the shadows, Peter chuckled under his breath while flipping the page in his book. Shaking his head, Derek went back to his exercise.

**- TEEN WOLF -**

Scott, Isaac and Jackson all looked toward the living room window, their eyes aglow, red, golden and blue respectively as they heard Aiden's pleasured howl. That howl was echoed seconds later much closer when Ethan arched his back and clutched the door frame he was lying next to hard enough to splinter the wood. A large wet spot spread down the thigh of his jeans as he too reached his orgasm. A minute or so later, Ethan came back to himself and collapsed to the floor, his breathing accelerated as if he'd just run the marathon.

Remembering where he was, he looked up to see the rest of his Pack looking at him, some with embarassment (Scott, Allison and Isaac), some with feigned boredom (Jackson and Lydia), and then their was Stiles who managed to look both intrigued and aroused. Ethan felt his face burn as the blush spread up his neck and across his cheeks.

"Um... do you think I could use your bathroom to clean up?" he asked, unwilling to look Scott, his alpha, in the eye.

"Yeah, go ahead." Scott's reply came way-too-fast. "Up the stairs, first door on your left."

Refusing to meet anyone's eyes, Ethan climbed to his feet and moved gingerly toward the stairs, pulling his phone from his pocket as he climbed the steps.

**- TEEN WOLF -**

Danny and Aiden collapsed upon the bed, breathing loudly and heavily, their bodies slick with sweat and other bodily fluids. At the last second, Danny moved to the side so as to not crush Aiden under his weight, the movement causing him to spill out of his boyfriend. Aiden stayed on his stomach, panting into the pillow while Danny manuevered himself onto his side so he could throw his arm and leg over the werewolf and cuddle.

"So..." Danny started breathily. "How was is?"

Aiden could stop the laugh that just bubbled out past his lips. And once he started, he couldn't stop, with Danny soon joining him in his mirth. He turned his head to the side to look at his human lover.

"It was amazing." He replied, his voice rough and hoarse. He inched foward so he could press his lips to Danny's and enjoy the tender kiss that was bound to follow that rough fucking. The kiss didn't last long as Danny's phone rang from the pocket of his jeans, which lay behind the bed. Breaking apart, Aiden groaned as he pushed his sore body to the edge of the bed to snag the article of clothing and the annoying-slash-loud device from the pocket. He handed it to Danny without looking at the caller ID and buried his face back into the pillows, feeling that post-coital fatigue settle into his muscles.

"Hey Ethan." Danny's voice brought him back to the present and he turned to look at him, focusing his hearing on the person on the other end of the line.

"You know, if you'd have told me you were going to be doing that, I wouldn't have hung out with a bunch of other werewolves." Aiden recognized Ethan's voice come over the speaker. "I'm not going to be able to look Scott or anyone in the eye for a while."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, reaching over with his free hand to trace his finger up and down Aiden's spine, making the werewolf shiver.

"Pain transference." Ethan answered. "It was Aiden's first time, so it probably hurt a little. I was in the middle of a Star Wars marathon when I had the distinct feeling I was being fucked."

"So, I basically fucked both of you at the same time?" Danny asked. "And I'm assuming you reached your happy time in front of everybody?"

"Yes." Ethan growled.

This time is was Danny who couldn't stop laughing, setting off Aiden and after a few moments Ethan as well. Once Danny had calmed down, he pulled the phone close to his ear.

"Come home, Ethan." Danny whispered into the phone, watching Aiden's eyes begin to droop as he started to drift off himself. "Doesn't feel right without you on my other side."

"Be there in twenty." Ethan replied.

"We aren't going anywhere." Danny cut the connect and cuddle closer to Aiden. "Maybe next time we can make it a threesome with me in the middle. That way we're all pleasured at both ends." Aiden couldn't stop the sleepy yet aroused groan that escaped his lips at the thought. Without thinking, he moved forward and began to lazily kiss Danny, feeling himself float off into the realm of dreams. He didn't know why he'd been so nervous about this, it was fantastic. He couldn't wait until they could do it again.

* * *

Okay people. I've worked really hard on this and would like some feedback. I'm getting so tired of dedicating so much of my time and energy to these stories and getting like six reviews while nearly three times that amount of people just follow and favorite. It's annoying and degrading. So, please review or the updates will cease to come altogether.


	3. Birthday Bash - I need a Favor

_Okay, this originally was going to have just two chapters, but now I've upgraded to three. The reason for the addition was I saw the sneak peek of Riddled with Lydia and Aiden and figured I could work that into a scene for this series, especially because everyone's been asking for Lydia's reaction to this threesome. I'm pretty sure most people wanted jealousy and angst, but I try to avoid those and besides, this is Beacon Hills, the most open and liberal town in America. Besides, Lydia Martin is my favorite character on the show because, seriously, girlfriend is fierce. I know she was kind of bitchy a lot, but she has her reasons._

_So this first chapter is a repairing of the relationship/friendship between Lydia and Aiden and will lead up to Danny's birthday._

* * *

**Blacklight Bacchanal Birthday Bash**

**Part One: "I Need a Favor"**

Aiden pulled the books for his next class from his locker and let them slide into his open and waiting bookbag, all the while listening to Ethan ramble next to him about what they were going to do for Danny's birthday this Saturday. Aiden pretty much just nodded and hummed with whatever his brother was saying as he thought about what he personally was going to get Danny. Well, that and he was a bit distracted because he could feel her eyes on him for the last few minutes.

Don't ask him how, but one simply know when Lydia Martin was looking at you.

Ethan eventually noticed what was holding his brother's attention when the sharp 'clack clack' of her Manolo Blahnik's echoed over the din of the crowded masses (at least to their werewolf hearing.) In that creepy twin way of theirs, Ethan and Aiden both turned in unison to look at her approaching. If it weren't for the smallest stutter in her heartbeat, they would have never known that she was nervous at those looks with how composed she was.

"Do you want me to stay?" Ethan asked lowly, not taking his eyes off of the Banshee who broke his brother's heart. It all worked out for the better, but still.

"No, I can handle it." Aiden responded, turning back to look at his brother, a soft smile on his lips. "But thanks."

"No problem." Ethan rested his forehead against his brother's. "It's what brother's are for." Pulling back, he hoisted his own bag over his shoulder before walking around his twin, letting his hand dragging gently (and a little too long) over Aiden's shoulders before he went down the hall, passing Lydia without even so much as a glance. Unlike before, this time Lydia did falter in her step as Ethan swept past her before she steeled herself and stalked the last few steps toward Aiden. Despite himself, Aiden tensed as she came up beside him, zipping his back shut a little too harshly before slamming his locker shut.

Lydia didn't even flinch... well, because she's Lydia Fuckin' Martin.

"I need a favor." No pretense or greeting, just straight to business. Typical. Aiden couldn't stop the snort that forced itself out of his nostrils. Despite his response, Lydia continued to look at him expectantly.

"Why would I agree to help you?' Aiden asked. "At all?"

"Because I asked." Lydia reasoned. "I want to draw you."

Aiden was sure his mouth opened and closed several times before he formulated a reply.

"Why don't you go ask Jackson?" There was more bite to his words than he intended, but it got his point across.

"Because his head barely fits through the door as it is. I don't need to inflate his ego any more than it already is." Aiden couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from quirking up. "Besides, I want to draw you. It's for art class and Jackson would make a horrible model. For one thing, his face is too perfect. Whereas yours is more interesting."

"You're not really helping your argument." Aiden deadpanned.

"Would you just do it!" Lydia lost her cool for a second, not used to being resisted this long. She took a deep, calming breath before adding, "Please." Aiden stared her down for a few moments before he felt himself sigh in defeat.

"When?"

"Tonight." Lydia beamed triumphantly. "After school. I'll text you the time." And with a well-practiced hair flip, she was off, strutting down the hall like it was a catwalk. Aiden let his head thunk against the metal of his locker.

**- TEEN WOLF -**

"I said hold still." Lydia practically barked at Aiden as he sighed and stretched before resuming his pose, watching out of the corner of his eye as the redhead continued to scratch at the paper with her pencil.

"Are we even allowed to be here this late?" Aiden asked, focusing his gaze on the drawings, sketches and paintings plastered to the far wall as he tried not to fidgit. It was hot under the spotlight she had trained on him and he was beginning to seat through his hoodie. "What if secrutity catches us?"

"There is no secrutity." Lydia said with half a laugh, glancing at him for a second before returning to the paper. "The number of homicides in this school has seen to it that no sane person will ever take a night job here again." Rolling his shoulders, Aiden resettled himself into the pose he was supposed to be in.

"You know, when you said you wanted to model for you, this wasn't what I thought you had in mind." He glanced over to see her actually looking at him, small smirk on her face.

"Don't get me wrong, sweetheart, but I'm content with Jackson." Aiden's own smirk fell at the mention of the other beta and Lydia looked almost apologetic. "Not that I wouldn't otherwise." Lydia lowered her hand with the pencil to actually look at him. "You were an amazing kisser."

"Yeah, Danny tells me that all the time." Aiden threw out there, noticing Lydia cringe slightly. "Sorry."

"No, don't be. I deserved it." Aiden actually broke his pose to look at her, confusion on his face. "Don't look at me like that. I can admit when I'm wrong." She composed herself before standig up and approaching her ex. "And what I did was wrong. I really am sorry for it, but Jackson..." She searched for the right words. "I love Jackson, as clichéd as that sounds. And when he came back..."

"You don't have to explain." Aiden tried to console her. "I understand. Really, I do." He approached her. "I was just upset."

"Understandably."

"But I've had time to think on it." Aiden continued. "We wouldn't have worked out."

"And why's that?" Lydia asked, arching a perfect brow.

"Well, for starters, the whole reason we started whatever it was that we had was to use each other for our respective packs."

"Yeah, that is a big thing to overcome." she agreed.

"Besides, it all worked out in the end." Aiden reasoned. "You and the pretty boy were reunited and I found Danny." The banshee focused on him completely.

"Which, how does that work, anyway?"

"Me, Danny and Ethan?" Lydia nodded. "I don't know, but it does." He shrugged. "We're still working out the kinks." He ducked his head down, hands in his pockets before peeking up at her. "So... we good?"

"We're good." Lydia confirmed. "Now, get back on that stool. I have a drawing to finish."

"Yes ma'am." Aiden chuckled, resuming his pose and listening absently to the music coming from the speaker on the desk while Lydia continued her drawing. A thought struck him. "Now that we're on good terms again, can I ask you a favor." She looked around the canvas, eyebrow arched. "I have an idea for Danny's birthday, but I may need your help."

"Help how?"

"I may need your help convincing Scott to get Derek out of the way."

"And why do you need Derek out of the way?" Lydia asked, intrigued.

"I need his loft for this to work."

Lydia's trademark evil smirk spread across her face.

**- TEEN WOLF - **

Scott was startled when Ethan, Aiden, Lydia and Jackson all sidled up behind him where he was talking to Kira. He actually jumped as he turned around and saw them standing there. Seriously, the twins were going to have to teach him how they just did that.

"What's up?" Scott asked, afraid to ask.

"We need a favor." The twins asked in unison.

* * *

_Please review. Even if you hated it. I need it!_


	4. Birthday Bash - Early Birthday Present

_I needed to add some smut to make up for the feels of the last chapter. Also, I felt that this was sliding more toward Aiden and Danny, so I needed to include Ethan as well, to remind myself this is a threesome._

* * *

**Blacklight Bacchanal Birthday Bash**

**Part Two: Early Birthday Present**

Danny was having the worst birthday ever. Well, not exactly his birthday, because that was on Sunday, but it was the Friday before and not one person had wished him a happy birthday. Not that he was complaining or being a drama queen, but everyone always wished him a happy birthday. Hell, last year even the school janitor wished him a happy birthday. Granted, it was only first period. But on the other hand, he hadn't even seen the twins yet and their bikes weren't out front.

So here he sat, in English, staring absentmindedly at the back of Jackson's and Lydia's heads as Mrs. Martin spoke about William Shakespear and writing in iambic pentameter. As he randomly doodled in the margins of his notebook, he heard a quick knock at the door before it opened.

"Yes?" Mrs. Martin looked over from the chalkboard at the skittish freshman standing in the doorway nervously glancing around at the upperclassmen.

"M-ms. Morrell needs to see Danny in the guidance office." The freshman squeaked.

"Danny." Lydia's mother looked over her shoulder at him expectantly. "You can leave your books."

"Yes, Mrs. Martin." Danny replied, closing his notebook and standing up before moving toward the door of the classroom, their teacher already continuing her lecture. Danny slipped quietly out the door and started in the direction of Morrell's office, listening to the scampering feet of the freshman as he scurried down the hall in the opposite direction. Danny chuckled softly under his breath as the footsteps faded away. He hoped he was never that nervous when he was a freshman.

Just as he turned the corner to the hall that led to the Guidance Office, a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him. If anyone ever asked, he would deny that he emitted a sound evern remotely close to a sqeak. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears, especially as he recalled all the gruesome deaths that had happened in this school. But before he could descend into a full-on panic, he recognized the identical chuckles. Opening his eyes that he wasn't even away he had clenched shut, he was greeted by the sight of Aiden trying his best to contain his laughter. That meant that it was Ethan's hands that had grabbed him and his arms that now circled his waist in a more comforting manner. Ethan rested his chin on the crook between Danny's neck and shoulder.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Ethan whispered in his ear. Danny wanted to stay mad, he really did, but with Ethan's hot breath hitting that sweet spot behind his ear, he found himself melting into his boyfriend's embrance. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Nope." Danny let his head loll back onto Ethan's shoulder as his eyes drifted shut. "But, as much as I'd love for your to make it up for me, I have to go see Morrell."

"No you don't." Aiden supplied. Danny cracked his eyes open to look at his other boyfriend.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." Aiden replied entirely too quickly. When Danny continued to stare, he ducked his head. "We may have growled at the kid to get you out of class." Danny shook his head.

"You boys." Danny extracted himself from Ethan's arms and stepped to the side to gaze at both of them. "Where were you this morning?"

"We had preparations to take care of." Ethan supplied.

"Preparations?"

"Yeah, we have this thing that Morrell's making us go to this weekend." Aiden commented.

"This weekend?" Danny asked, getting a nod from both of them. "When will you be back?"

"Monday or Teusday." Ethan responded.

"So, you're not going to be here for my birthday?"

"That's this weekend?" Aiden asked in response, his brow furrowed. "Shit!"

"We can't get out of it." Ethan said, looking downcast.

"We can call you on Sunday though." Aiden said in a slightly more upbeat fashion. "And, we'll make it up to you today." Aiden grinned that wicked grin of his. "Right now, if you're up to it."

"I have class."

"No, you're in the Guidance office." Aiden continued to grin. Danny opend his mouth to retort but before he could, Ethan and Aiden grabbed him and forced him into the empty office on the other side of the hall. Coach Finstock's office, actually. Aiden closed and locked the door while Ethan attacked Danny's mouth with his own, letting his hands curve along his boyfriend's ribs and down to slide his hand in his back pocket, cupping his ass. Danny moaned into the kiss, letting his own hands roam Ethan's body, from the wide sweep of shoulders and down to the slim waist, his thumb moving up under the shirt to rub at the V-line. Ethan shuddered into Danny's touch before pulling away. Danny actually whined and tried to follow him, only to have a pair of identical hands pull him in another direction. Turning, the human slid easily into Aiden's embace and kissed him with as much enthusiasm as he did with Ethan.

Being passed back and forth between the twins, they all eventually migrated to the desk, with Ethan leaning up against the piece of furniture and Danny between his legs, examining his tonsils. Aiden's hands curved around Danny's waist and roamed down his abs before he turned him around, breaking the kiss with Ethan. Once he was turned around, Ethan forced the human's hands behind his back and held them there with his werewolf strength. Before he could cry out, Aiden sealed their lips together and kissed him thoroughly before moving to his neck and then further down. Aiden slid to his knees, holding Danny's shirt up so he could lick along his boyfriend's abs. He pulled his tongue back from the fever hot skin and grinned up at Danny, who whined and struggled against Ethan's hold. Smirking, Aiden reached up and undid Danny's belt buckled and popped the button on his jeans before slowly pulling the zipper down, all the while looking at his boyfriend.

"But you don't..." Danny started to say, stilling in Ethan's hold and looking down in concern at Aiden. "You don't have to. I know you don't..."

"But I want to." Aiden reasoned. "Can't say I don't like it if I don't try it." He reached into Danny's boxer-briefs and pulled out the formidable erection and wrapping his hand around the overheated flesh. "Consider it an early birthday present." And with those words, Aiden went down.

At the first gentle kitten lick, Danny threw his head back, hitting Ethan in the forehead.

"Ow."

"Sorry." Danny said breathily, shaking in Ethan's grasp. Aiden pulled back and chuckled at his brother and his boyfriend before he returned to the task at hand. Deciding it was now or never, Aiden leaned foward, opened his lips and tried to take down as much as he could. He regretted it almost instantly as he choked and had to come back up for air.

"Are you okay?" Danny and Ethan asked simultaneously, matching concerned looks on their face.

"Yeah." Aiden coughed, his voice hoarse.

"You really don't have to do this." Danny offered.

"Just start with the head and slowly work your way down." Ethan offered his advice. "You're throat will loosen up as you go."

Taking his brother's advice, Aiden popped the head of Danny's dick into his mouth and applied some suction. Danny's knees almost gave out and if it wasn't for Ethan's arms holding him up, he'd be on the floor. With just the head in his mouth, Aiden used his tongue to sweep around, circling underneath to hit that spot just beneath the head before needling the slit. Danny was babbling incoherrently now and Aiden had only just gotten started. Deciding that he'd been on just the head long enough, Aiden tried to take a bit more into his mouth. He got in another inch or two and stopped there, massaging the underside of the dick with his tongue. When Danny's babbling stopped, Aiden opened his eyes to look up and see his brother and boyfriend making out. Smiling, he tried for more but had to quickly come back for air before he choked.

"Just get in what you feel comfortable with and use your hands on the rest." Danny supplied, breaking the kiss with Ethan who attacked his neck instead. Wiping away the excess saliva, Aiden did just than, going down to where he felt comfortable and then wrapping his right hand around the rest, letting his left hand rest against Danny's thigh. Twisting his hand on Danny's length, he tried to do what Danny had done to him before and bob his head back and forth on what was in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking.

Danny, for his part, was enjoying the blowjob. What Aiden lacked in experience and technique, he more than made up for with enthusiasm. And with Ethan sucking what was sure to be an impressive hickey into his neck, he found himself quickly approaching his climax.

"A-Aiden." Danny stammered. "I'm close." Danny expected Aiden to pull off an finish him by hand. What he did not expect was for Aiden to double his efforts, working his hand faster over the length and retreated to just the head to tease it with his tongue. Ethan, for his part, pressed his own denim-restrained erection against the cleft of Danny's ass and actually bit down on the mark he was sucking. With a shout that he hoped no one heard or came to investigate, Danny reached his peak and spilled into Aiden's mouth. Aiden moved a little further down the shaft and continued to suck, lettin Danny fill his mouth in every sense of the word. Once Danny was finished riding out the aftershocks, he pulled off and leaned over to spit in the trashcan.

"That's an aquired taste." Aiden commented, his voice a little rougher than usual. Standing up, he tucked Danny back into his underwear and jeans and leaned foward to kiss him. Ethan finally released his hold on Danny, who took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Aiden and deepen the kiss. Turning the tables, Danny spun them around so that Aiden was pressed up against the desk next to his brother before he sank to his own knees. He glanced at the clock on the wall.

"We've got about fifteen minutes." Danny said, looking back at the twins with a smirk, taking in their lust blown eyes. Using both hands, he quickly opened their jeans and pulled out their identical cocks. Try as he might, he never could find a difference between them down here. "Get closer." He ordered them, and the werewolves shuffled closer until their sides were plastered together. The twins threw and arm around each other's shoulders to help keep balance, and angled themselves more toward Danny so he could do what he wanted, which apparently was to take them both in his mouth at the same time. The twins moaned in unison and leaned into each other as that wicked tongue did it's work.

Pulling off othe their heads, he moved to take in just Aiden, moving slowly but surely down the shaft until his lips were pressed against Aiden's body. Aiden moaned loudly at the feeling of Danny's throat working at his dick. To keep them from getting caught, Ethan turned his brother's face toward him and kissed him. They hadn't really done this since the first time this threesome started, but they fell into an easy rhythm as if they practiced this when Danny wasn't around.

Looking up at the lack of sound, he found himself moaning at the sight of the twins kissing each other enthusiastically.

"That's so damn hot." Danny muttered before diving back in, this time on Ethan. Back and forth this went for the next ten minutes, Danny going down on one while working the other by hand until he felt both of them being in to tense up.

"I'm close." Ethan muttered, breaking the kiss with his brother.

"Me, too." Aiden said, his voice breathy.

Hearing them, Danny took them both back into his mouth and used his hands to work their shafts while his tongue laved around their heads. Their moans became faster and breathier as they raced toward their finish. Just as they were nearing their climax, Aiden grabbed Ethan's face and initiated the kiss this time, so that the twins howled into each other's mouths while they unloaded into Danny's. Sucking out the last remaining drops from the two of them, Danny swallowed before standing up and kissing firsth Ethan, then Aiden.

"Well, if you can't be here for my birthday, that was a pretty good present." Danny commented with a smile, stepping back to let the twins do up their pants. Once they were mostly put together, Danny opened the door and stepped back into the hall with the twins close behind them. Standing right there was none other than Melissa McCall, which quickly took in the fact that Aiden was rebuckling his belt. There was a moment where the four just stared at each other before Melissa broke it.

"I see nothing. I hear nothing." she said, turning and walking back down the hall toward the front office. "I'm just a blind, deaf and tired woman." Chuckling, Danny turned and kissed each of the twins once more.

"Thanks. I'll see you before you leave right?"

"Of course." Ethan answered authomatically.

"Definitely." Aiden responded with a smile.

With that, Danny made his way back to his English class to gather his stuff before the next bell. He slipped back into the classroom, where Mrs. Martin barely looked over at him before continuing to write on the board and dictate what she was saying. He slid smoothly back into his seat, listening to the giggles and quiet mutters of his fellow students as they all took in the large hickey that blossomed on his throat.

"Nice hickey." Jackson remarked, leaning back to look at his friend..

Danny ducked his head to hide the brilliant smile that spread across his face.

* * *

_I needed Melissa to have a cameo in this because she is by far my favorite parent on this show, which really isn't about teenage werewolves but about the badass single parents of said werewolves. And speaking of parents, I added Lydia's mother because Susan Walters is amazing and I'm still reeling from when she was killed off on the Vampire Diaries. The moment I saw her in the classroom on Teen Wolf I literally shouted at the screen "NO! You can't kill her off Jeff Davis! She needs a break.!"_

_Next chapter will be the birthday party._


	5. Birthday Bash - The Party

_So, this is up later than I had originally planned and for that I apologize, but I wasn't feeling good last night and overslept this morning. But it's here now, and on Danny's actual birthday, so all's well that ends well._

* * *

**Blacklight Bacchanal Birthday Bash**

**Part Three: The Party**

"Get up!"

Danny was roused from his sleep by the sound of his door being slammed open. Sitting bolt up in his bed, he blinked bleary eyes to sharped the blurred figure of Jackson standing in his doorway, glancing around the room to see what changes had been made since he was last here. When he realized that Danny wasn't doing what he said, he focused that sharp gaze on him.

"Seriously dude, get up." Jackson repeated, going over to Danny's dresser and rooting though the drawers, finding a pair of jeans he deemed acceptable and throwing them at his friend. "We're going to be late."

"Late for what?" Danny croaked, his voice hoarse from sleep. Rubbing at his eyes, he threw his comforter aside before grabbing the jeans from where they slid to the floor.

"The rest of the... pack noticed how much you were moping because of Thing One and Thing Two leaving for the weekend, so we're doing your birthday a day early." He opened the closet door and started sorting through the shirts that Danny wore to Jungle before he grabbed one he liked and once again threw the article of clothing at Danny, who let it land on his head as he was still trying to wake up. With a long yawn, Danny rose from the bed and stretched his arms toward the ceiling before he pulled the sleeveless shirt over his well muscled torso.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked, stumbling after his friend as he left the bedroom and following him down the stairs.

"Derek's." Jackson replied, tossing Danny his shoes and waiting semi-patiently for him to slip them on.

"How the hell did you manage that?" the taller teen asked, finally waking up.

"Scott asked." Jackson shrugged and that was the end of that. Once Danny had on his shoes on, Jackson handed him his jacket and made his way toward the front door.

"You boys have fun." Danny's mother called from the couch where she sat with Danny's father, watching the evening news.

"We will, Mrs. Mahealani." Jackson called out, ushering Danny out the door and down the sidewalk toward his Porshe. Danny climbed into the passenger seat while Jackson walked around to get behind the wheel. Without a word, they took off, with music playing lowly over the speakers as they raced across town toward the warehouse district.

"So, you and the twins, huh?" Jackson asked, not looking over.

"Yeah, me and the twins." Danny replied, using the same tone of indifference as the werewolf.

"Just be caref-" Jackson started.

"Let me stop you right there." Danny interrupted. "You left for London - without a word, I might add, while I was here at werewolf central with no idea of what was going on. I trust Ethan and Aiden, and that should be good enough for you."

"They're werewolves." Jackson argued.

"So are you." Danny countered, looking over.

"But I would never hurt you." Jackson looked over, a mixture of hurt and anger on his face.

"And neither would they." Danny shot back before taking a deep, calming breath. "Look, Jackson, I appreciate what you're trying to do, I really do, but you can't just show up after six months of nothing and expect us to instantly be where we left off." Jackson was silent for a few moments, focusing on his driving before he laughed suddenly. Danny looked over at his friend incredulously.

"What?"

"We sound like exes." Jackson laughed and after a moment Danny joined him. It felt nice. To just laugh with an old friend and forget all the problems that circled Beacon Hills like a kettle of vultures. Big, scary, carnivorous and evil vultures. After their laughter faded, the two just settled into the leather seats and enjoyed a moment of companionable silence.

"It's good to have you back, Jackson." Danny said, turning to look at his friend with a smile. "Not to sound clichéd or stereotypical, but I missed my best friend.

"Girl." Jackson snorted jokingly.

"Bitch." Danny shot back, smile on his face before turning to look out the windshield. "Seriously though, Stiles has been trying to make me his replacement Scott or something." Jackson visibly shuddered at the thought.

"Why?"

"Scott and Isaac have been doing a lot of werewolf bonding." Danny shrugged.

A few moments later they pulled up in front of the warehouse where Derek's loft was located. Jackson killed the engine and got out, with Danny doing the same on his side. As Danny walked toward the building, Jackson came up beside him and threw his arm across his friend's wide shoulders.

"Happy Birthday, Danny."

"Thanks, Jacks."

A quick elevator ride later the two found themselves walking down the concrete hallway toward the big metal door that guarded Derek's loft. Danny reached for the handle but Jackson grabbed it first.

"I got it." Jackson remarked with one of his trademark smirks, which immediately made Danny suspicious. He'd seen what could happen when Jackson put on that smirk. Narrowing his eyes at the werewolf, he stepped back and let him haul the door open. Danny stood frozen in the doorway, letting his mind try and process what was going on in the room beyond. There were flashing lights everywhere and half-naked people gyrating to the music with day-glow paint all over them. Everything was glowing on behalf of the blacklights everywhere. And... Holy shit! That was The Bloody Beetroots spinning at the big DJ table that had been set up before the window.

It looked like the whole school was here.

Danny remained frozen, trying to take it all in, his mouth hanging open. It was at that moment that people noticed the door was open and the birthday boy was standing there. That's when the cheers started. Danny started when a hand clapped him on his shoulder, causing him to look over a grinning Jackson.

"Happy Birthday, Danny." He repeated. Before Danny could say anything in response, Jackson started to herd him into the loft, moving him through the crowd toward the area off to the side where most of the Pack were waiting, the boys without their shirts and all of them painted in glowing colors. Even Derek.

"Happy Birthday, Danny!" the said in unison, reaching out to clap a still stunned Danny on the back. After a moment or two, Danny regained the ability to speak and looked around at his friends, a wide grin splitting his face.

"How?" Was all he asked.

"I called in some favors." Lydia commented, looking superior even when half-naked and covered in glowing swirls and spirals.

"Yeah, we couldn't have our buddy moping around all weekend." Stiles moved to Danny's side, throwing an arm around his shoulders. Unlike the other guys, Stiles still had his shirt on, but he had a few fluorescent lip prints on his cheek, and his lips.

"Happy Birthday." Danny turned to see Miguel.. no, sorry, Derek approaching with a solo cup in his hand and the closest thing to a smile on his stubbled face.

"How in the world did they convince you to let them do this?" Danny asked, curious.

"Well..."

**- TEEN WOLF -**

"I need a favor." Scott opened with.

"No." Derek said, not even looking up from his book.

**- TEEN WOLF -**

"No." Derek said when Isaac sidled up to him, instead taking a bite of the burger on his plate.

**- TEEN WOLF -**

"... so then I told my dad about the dangers of eating in such an unhealthy way and the risks of heart failure and other medical troubles, especially at his age. That's not to say that I don't like curly fries, because let's be honest, everyone in town knows that Stiles loves his curly fries, but it's different when it comes to my dad. I mean, he's old, you know. Not that you would know because you're not that old. But on the other hand you kinda are. How old are you anyway? I mean you could be closer to thirty, but you could also be closer to twenty-five. You have one of those faces, you know. And while we're on the subject, do you guys even age like normal people. Like, when we're older, will I be wrinkly and gray-haired while everyone of my friends still look like they're in their thirties. I mean, like Peter. How old is he anyway? And where has he been anyway? Aren't you the least bit suspicious as to what the creepy zombie-wolf has been up to when you're not paying attention? Because we don't trust him, which you probably already know. I'm sure you don't trust him either and ..."

Derek felt his left eye twitch as Stiles rambled on.

**- TEEN WOLF - **

"They just asked." Derek responded. "I can be nice to my pack occasionally."

"Thank you." Danny thanked him, clapping a hand on his shoulder before pulling it back to look around the room, an odd expression on his face.

"What is it?" Scott asked, always the concerned friend.

"It's nothing." Danny responded, looking back only to see the looks of disbelieving. "It's just... this is great and all, and I'm thankful that you went through the trouble and all, but I just wish they could be here."

"Wish who could be here?" a very familiar voice said from behind him. Danny spun around to see the twins standing shirtless and glowing, each painted in a separate color. Ethan in pink and Aiden in green.

"Yeah, Danny, you're not seeing anyone else, are you?" Aiden joked, his smirk mirroring his brother's in every way. Danny stood entirely still for all of about three seconds before he launched himself at his boyfriends, wrapping an arm around each of them. The twins in turn, wrapped Danny in their own well-muscled arms. Behind them, the rest of the pack was smiling at the sight.

"You didn't think we'd actually forget or miss your birthday, did you?" Ethan asked, pressing a gentle kiss into the side of his boyfriend's neck.

"You two are unbelievable." Danny muttered under his breath, fully aware they could here him anyway.

"You've told us that before." Aiden whispered back. "But we'll get to that again later. Let's party" He detached himself from his brother and his boyfriend and made his way over toward where the kegs were set up.

"Are you happy?" Ethan asked, looking at Danny as the rest of the pack rejoined the party.

"Yeah." Danny said, looking around at all of his friends from school as well as his pack enjoying _his _birthday party. "This is great."

"Good, now it's my turn to be happy." Ethan said with a laugh, ushering Danny off to the side where a lady was waiting by a table laden with different colors of flourescent pain, all of them glowing ethereally in the ultraviolet light. "This one needs to get painted." Ethan instructed.

"Face or body?" the woman asked, not batting an eyelash at the grinning couple. Ethan looked his boyfriend over from head to toe before smirking and grabbing the front of Danny's shirt. With a firm pull that didn't really require werewolf strength, Ethan ripped the shirt clean down the middle, revealing the perfectly sculpted torso that he loved so much.

"Body." Ethan answered, matching Danny's grin with his own. He took the remains of Danny's shirt and retreated to relax against the wall and watch his boyfriend get painted. Danny stood there, chuckling occasionally at the tickling brush strokes and watched Ethan lounge before Aiden arrived and joined his brother, handing him a drink as they enjoyed the show. Once the lightning blue designs were finished, the twins moved forward and dragged Danny away toward the dance floor.

For the next hour, Danny enjoyed himself, dancing with his boyfriend's to the awesome beats of The Bloody Beetroots, chatting with members of his pack, and simply standing off to the side and watching everyone else have a good time. It is going to be hard to top this birthday. It was on one of these breaks that Ethan came up to him and grabbed his hand with a smile, pulling him along the edges of the dance floor and out the side door. One minute he was inside where the temperature slowly continued to rise on account of all the moving bodies, the next he was outside in the chill night air, feeling goose bumps travel up his bare arms and chest. The moment they were outside, the door was slammed shut behind them and Danny whirled around to see Aiden there, hand on the door. He had apparently been laying in wait behind the door.

"Now that we've got you all to ourselves," Aiden said devilishly, approaching Danny and grinning from ear to ear.

"How 'bout we give you your birthday present." Ethan finished, a matching grin on his face. The twins closed in on opposite sides of their boyfriend, with Ethan kissing his mouth thoroughly while Aiden began to kiss and nip at the base of Danny's neck. Danny moaned under the ministrations of his two boyfriends, melting into the feel of their lips and hands. Ethan broke the kiss to suck a mark just under his jaw, pulling another long, low moan from Danny's lips. The taller teen turned his head to allow Ethan better access, only to freeze when he saw the party still happening on the other side of the floor-to-ceiling windows.

"Ethan, Aiden, stop!" Danny gasped. "People can see us!" The twins stopped what they were doing and followed Danny's line of sight to the windows.

"They can't see us, Danny." Ethan remarked. "Too much light on that side of the window."

"Besides, no one's paying us any attention." Aiden commented. He pulled Danny back against his chest and leaned his chin on the human's shoulder. "Isn't it kind of hot knowing that they could be watching us at any time?"

"Yeah, Danny." Ethan moved in closer, sliding a hand into his boyfriend's pants and cupping his hard, straining length, making the human squirm and writhe between the two of them. "Live a little." He gave Danny's cock a squeeze, eliciting another groan. Ethan continued to stroke and caress Danny in his pants while using his other hand to bring his face down to kiss him again. Behind him, Aiden circled his hands around to undue Danny's pants the rest of the way and slide them down, allowing Ethan more freedom to move his hand. The three moved around some more, until Aiden was resting back against the cool windows with Danny resting back against his chest and in his arms, his pants and shoes now off completely with Ethan kneeling between those spread thighs.

"You got him, Aiden?" Ethan asked, looking up and over Danny's shoulder toward his brother. Aiden nodded down at his brother, wrapping one arm firmly around Danny's middle to keep him upright, while his other hand continued to work at his hardness. Once Aiden had Danny secured in his grip, Ethan hoisted on leg up over his shoulder and then the other. With no preamble, Ethan dove in, his tongue licking deliciously at Danny's entrance, probing and caressing with his oral appendage. Danny writhed in Aiden's grasp at Ethan's continuous oral assault, moaning loudly because no one inside could hear him over the music.

Well, almost no one. Behind them, through the glass and over the music, Aiden could hear the wolves in his pack whispering about what was going on. Placing a gentle kiss to Danny's shoulder, he let his boyfriend moan and looked over his shoulder with a devious smirk, knowing that they could see through the darkened glass with their enhanced werewolf senses. Making sure he maintained eye-contact with Jackson, Aiden gave an extra twist to the head of Danny's cock, making the human cry out and arch his back, giving the werewolves on the other side of the glass a perfect look at Danny's blissed out face. Granted, it was upside down, but still.

Another factor in making Danny cry out was Ethan's tongue, in concert with the fingers he had added to help stretch out his boyfriend. When he had four fingers stretching out his boyfriend, he gave one last lick to that sensitive strip of skin between his hole and his sac, causing Danny to writhe once again. Keeping his fingers inside, Ethan pulled back and wiped the excess saliva off his chin with his free hand and grinning up at his brother and his boyfriend.

"I think he's ready." Ethan said to his brother.

"Good, 'cause I'm ready to give him his present." Aiden joked. "Help me with my pants." Ethan complied, pulling out his fingers out of Danny and used both hands to undo his brother's belt and pants, pulling out his dick and stroking it to coat it with the saliva on his hand. Aiden shivered at the touch of his brother's hands on the most intimate part of his body. He shivered even more when Ethan lined his dick up with Danny's stretched out entrance. Hoisting Danny up for better access, Aiden gave a short, sharp thrust and embedded the head of his dick inside his human. Both males groaned at the penetration and Danny slowly sank down Aiden's shaft. Once fully seated, Aiden began to rock gently back and forth, letting Danny adjust to his girth. After a few deep thrusts, the two found their rhythm and were moving easily, bringing forth small moans and groans from their mouths.

As Aiden gave his "birthday present" to Danny, Ethan stood up and opened his own jeans, letting the denim slide down his thighs before he stepped out of them and kicked them aside. He grinned, both at the delicious sight of the scene before him (with the backdrop of the rave inside) and the feel of the chill night air on his naked flesh. Ethan stood back and just watched his brother and boyfriend fucked, working at his own erection with his hand.

"Aiden?" He asked a few moments later.

"He's nice and stretched." Aiden groaned out, tucking his chin over Danny's shoulder. Ethan grinned and spit into his hand to lube up his own cock before stepping closer to the pair. Aiden helped hoist Danny's legs up again and stilled his motions, allowing Ethan to get in real close and press the head of his member against Danny's already stretched out hole.

"Are you ready, Danny?" Ethan asked softly, letting himself just rest against his boyfriend, but not thrusting in just yet.

"Yeah." Danny answered huskily, his eyes lust blown and his mouth half open in a perpetual pant. Ethan leaned in to kiss that half-open mouth before delivering a sharp thrust, sliding in alongside his brother. All three groaned in unison at the sensations, of being filled (Danny) and the hot tightness (Ethan and Aiden.) Once again, the wolves stilled to let Danny grow accustomed to their combined thicknesses inside him until he tapped on Ethan's shoulder to signal him to move. Using small, shallow thrusts, Ethan withdrew and pushed back in, letting Danny clutch painfully at his shoulders and listening to Aiden groan at the feeling of his brother sliding against him. The thrusts grew longer and rougher as Danny's body stretched to accommodate them both, just as their moans grew harsher and louder.

Ethan licked the inside of Danny's mouth, letting his tongue caress the roof of his boyfriend's mouth as he continued to trust. Meanwhile, Aiden, who felt Danny trembling close to the edge, reached around the human's side and wrapped his hand once again around Danny's cock, stripping it faster and harsher to help push the Hawaiian over the edge. Danny's breathing grew faster and faster, coming out in harsh pants as the wolves continued to thrust inside, all three nearing their edge.

"I'm so close. So close." Danny gasped incoherently against Ethan's lips.

"We've got you Danny, just let go." Ethan mumbled back, his hand joining his brother's. The feel of both their hands on his dick, and both of their cocks inside him finally pushed over the edge. With a wordless howl that would make any werewolf proud, Danny came in a burst of hot liquid that quickly coated his and Ethan's stomachs, as well as the joined hands on his dick. Danny's orgasm tightened his body even further on the twins, who quickly reached their own peak and released into their shared boyfriend with a set of identical roars that rattled the windows and echoed across the town.

Once the three had their breathing under control, the twins pulled out of Danny. As they were pulling their jeans back on, Danny got the twins attention.

"Uh, guys." The twins looked over to see Danny bent in half, his jeans half on one leg and the teen looking at the window, where the music was still playing, but everyone was standing still and looking out the window at the three of them. Danny could already feel the blush rising in his cheeks. The chuckle first started with Aiden before spreading to Ethan and then finally Danny, so that all three were laughing loudly at the shocked looks on the faces of the party-goers. Danny finished pulling on his pants and the twins closed in on him, first Aiden kissing him and then Ethan.

"Let's go back inside and enjoy the party." Ethan offered, and the three made their way to the balcony door and back inside. The trio reentered the party and received a whole room full of shocked looks. The twins, who were a step behind Danny, glared menacingly about the others until, through some unconscious signal, everyone went back to dancing and partying. The three moved off to the side, ignoring the smeared paint on their bodies and rejoined their many friends, enjoying Danny's birthday.

Lydia stood off to the side and watched the rest of the party, taking in all the minute details that everyone else was sure to miss. Glancing around, she saw Isaac and Allison, painted in a similar design dancing incredibly too close to one another.

"Finally." she said before continuing to look around. Her gaze landed on Stiles who was dancing wildly with some chick she didn't know, his long limbs thrashing around uncontrollably.

"Awkwardly." Lydia commented to herself. Her gaze next fell on Jackson dancing with two girls in the open freight elevator.

"Predictably." She said with a shake of her hand and a fond smile. Turning around, she spotted Derek being harassed by a large gaggle of half-naked, painted girls.

"Amusingly." Lydia remarked to herself with a devious smile. Looking off to the side, she spotted Danny and the twins sitting on the raised concrete near the door, Aiden leaning back against Danny and Ethan eating a slice of birthday cake. All three looked perfectly content and happy.

"You owe me for this, Aiden." she said under her breath, knowing that the werewolf could hear her. He looked over and nodded with a small smile.

"Who are you nodding at?" Danny asked, noticing the the subtle movement.

"No one." Aiden responded, leaning back further to grin up at his boyfriend. He puckered his lips obnoxiously and waited until Danny sighed and leaned down to kiss him, a smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday, Danny." the twins said in unison, almost as if they had practiced it.

* * *

_Thus concludes the Birthday story. But don't worry, I have other ideas waiting in the wings._

_PS. Please review._


End file.
